1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a method for forming patterns on substrates and articles manufactured by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Stainless steel has excellent wear resistance, impact resistance and high hardness. Therefore, it is widely used in many fields, such as the portable electronic devices and automotive industries. The etching processing combined with the masking process can be used to form concave-convex patterns on stainless steel. However, the masking process is complex and may contribute to environmental pollution.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.